


Somewhere on the Road

by TanyaReed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little adventure Mulan and Aurora have on the road to finding Philip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere on the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).



The village had been deserted for a long time. The buildings were in varying states of disrepair, and some were just chaotic piles of rubble. Grass had grown up through the dirt of the streets, and there was a solemn, hushed feeling covering everything.

Rain had been threatening all afternoon so, instead of veering away from the settlement as Mulan usually did, she led Aurora into it. Aurora followed willingly. After sleeping under the stars for weeks, the thought of having a roof to protect her from the elements, no matter how dilapidated, was bliss.

The silence was almost oppressive as the two women moved through the long grass.

“What happened here?” Aurora whispered, moving closer to Mulan.

The warrior had been watching everything at once. Her stance was alert, and her hand rested on her sword.

“The people here disappeared twenty-eight years ago.”

Aurora frowned. They had learned the details of The Curse during their time with Emma and Snow White. It had torn their world asunder and nothing had been the same since.

Mulan turned at one of the least ramshackle of the houses and made her way through the tall weeds blocking its walk. Aurora followed meekly behind, allowing her friend to take the lead. She felt safe with Mulan, safer than she had ever felt, and with the nightmares that plagued her every night, she craved that feeling of safety.

“We'll stay here tonight,” Mulan said over her shoulder as she batted aside the fallen door.

Her words were punctuated by a lone fat raindrop that plopped onto Aurora's nose.

“Sounds great.” Even the amount of grime that greeted her was not enough to dampen her spirits.

“It's not much...”

“Don't worry. I'm sure we can make it homey.”

Mulan looked doubtful, so Aurora grabbed a broom from where it was lying lonely and abandoned on the floor and started sweeping a place for their bedrolls. The broom was as dirty as the floor and it was missing most of its bristles, but it felt good to be useful. Most of the time, she had to rely on Mulan for everything.

As she swept, Aurora thought of the strange turn her life had taken. Before her Sleep, she had been a pampered princess who had never had to lift a finger for herself. She had never dreamed there could be ogres and wraiths and strong women warriors. Her life had been simple, and she had been a bit of a spoiled chit, but she had been happy. The funny thing was, she was happy now, too. Even with all that had happened, Aurora liked meeting every day not knowing what would happen. She liked most of the people they met and learning to rely on herself. Most of all, she liked traveling with Mulan. She had never had a friend that she trusted more completely.

There were still a surprising amount of artifacts left in the rubble that had fallen from the house's walls and ceiling. A ragged doll showed that a child had once lived there, and a battered frying pan left evidence of her mother. There was even an overturned table that, with a little prodding, Mulan righted to eat their supper on.

As they sat there in the cottage, the rain thrumming on the roof was almost comforting. The place was damp but it beat being out in the open, and even the dried meat they were chewing on didn't seem so bad. The only thing that would have made it better was a fire, but Mulan said they couldn't trust the ventilation in the old fireplace.

Digging through a pile of disregarded household objects, Mulan found an old torch. Using her flint, she lit it with an ease Aurora envied. When darkness came, they were surrounded by a faint halo of soft light.

Full darkness had just fallen when Aurora noticed Mulan stiffen.

“What is it?” she asked.

Mulan quickly shushed her with a far way look on her face. After several seconds that made Aurora want to scream, the warrior hissed, “Someone's coming.”

“I thought this village was deserted.”

“So did I, or I would never have brought you here.” Mulan's face darkened as she frowned.

“What do we...” 

Aurora didn't even have time to finish her question before the sagging door was violently ripped away and several large and scruffy men took its place.

“Aurora, go in the other room,” Mulan ordered.

“But...”

“Do it now.” Mulan stood up swiftly, her sword singing as it left its sheath.

Aurora hesitated as she was gripped by indecision, but Mulan threw her a look that had her scurrying for the house's bedroom. She was pretty useless in a fight, and she didn't want Mulan to be distracted trying to make sure she was safe.

When Aurora got to the back, she stayed near the door, peering out into the main room. Mulan and the three men who entered were bathed in a soft glow as they faced each other across the table. Gentle firelight from the torch flickered across their faces, making them shadowed. Mulan's was strong and familiar, but the expressions on the men's made Aurora's stomach turn in fear.

“What do you want?” Mulan asked calmly.

“Your provisions,” one said.

“Your money,” said another.

The last one just drew his sword. It rasped as it left his sheath, setting Aurora's teeth on edge.

“I'm sorry,” Mulan told them, “but I don't think we'll give them to you today.”

“You can either give them to us or we'll kill both you and that pretty little creature in the next room,” the first one told her. His tone made Aurora shudder.

“I know you'll try to kill us either way. We're not prepared to die for you.” Mulan's tone was flat and emotionless.

“We asked nicely.” He drew a sword and his companion hauled out a dagger. Aurora felt a flash of fear, more for Mulan than for herself.

Mulan just scowled at them wordlessly, waiting for them to make a move.

The two men with swords rushed her, and her sword met the first's with a clang as she deflected the blow. Before the other could even attempt a swipe, she was in motion again, kicking his knee cap hard enough to make him stumble and straightening swiftly to meet swords with the first man again.

Somehow Mulan was able to maneuver so that her back was to the wall. Steel clashed again as a fierce battle began. The two swordsmen tried to get behind her guard, but her arm was a blur of movement. Aurora had never seen anyone move so fast before.

The third man hung back, biding his time. He made Aurora more nervous than the other two. There was a mad look in his eye as he waited.

It was obvious almost immediately that the men were brutal but not well skilled. Mulan met them effortlessly, and they seemed to be tiring swiftly. Still, even a fool could get in a good shot, so Aurora's stomach remained clenched as she watched the fight. Every couple of seconds, her eyes flicked to the man holding the knife and grinning.

In a move so quick Aurora almost didn't see it, Mulan slipped under the guard of one of her opponents, and slashed her sword across his body. He fell almost silently to the floor, his blood pooling around him.

His companion tried to lunge in while Mulan was off centre, but she moved out of the way. He slipped in the blood, and she swept his legs out from under him with her foot when he stumbled. As he fell, she bent slightly and shoved her sword between his ribs.

Suddenly, the man with the dagger was in motion. Mulan's back was to him, so he rushed her. His arm was quickly around her throat, and his dagger was at her jugular. Any move on her part would force the wicked blade into her skin.

Aurora didn't even take time to think. Anger and fear seized her, and she hurried into the main room.

The man's arm tightened, and Mulan made a choking sound. They turned slightly and neither could see Aurora coming. Knowing this made her bold, and she grabbed the discarded frying pan. There was no way she was going to let him hurt Mulan. 

The frying pan made a sickening crunch as Aurora smashed it as hard as she could against the man's head. Bonelessly, the man's arms relaxed, and he crumpled to the floor. Mulan stumbled forward before turning in surprise.

“Are you all right?” Aurora asked anxiously, her eyes roaming over Mulan. She had come so close to losing her, and she had no idea what she'd do without her. The thought of it turned her blood cold. Mulan seemed to be in one piece, but a trickle of blood ran down her throat. Aurora fought the urge to reach out and brush it away.

Mulan blinked once before sagging against the wall. Quietly, she said, “I thought I told you to stay in the other room.”

Now, Aurora did touch her. It was just a brief brushing of her fingertips against Mulan's arm as she met her eyes squarely. “I couldn't let him hurt you.”

Mulan returned her gaze for a couple of seconds before one of her rare smiles came to her face. It was a small, soft smile that lit up her eyes. Aurora wished that she'd do it more often.

“Thank you.”

Aurora smiled back. “You're welcome.”

She was surprised when Mulan took her hand and squeezed gently. “I don't know about you, but I think I'd rather face the rain than stay here with them. Let's pack up and go.”

“All right,” she agreed evenly, wanting nothing more than to distance herself from the bodies.

Aurora watched Mulan as she moved around the room, gathering their things together. She studied her, grateful for the time they still had together. There were a lot of things Aurora had done since joining with Mulan that she had never done as a sheltered princess. Now, it was time to add another to the list. Tonight, for the first time, she had saved the life of someone she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these characters, so I hope that you like my interpretation of them and that you like my story. 
> 
> Many thanks to my three wonderful betas, Spaciireth, ConfessorAlana, and PinkMossRose.


End file.
